1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a particularly shaped cutter blade for use in an unfluted or smooth inner surface diameter bowl of a food processor having a small series motor driving a rotatable hub in the food processor. The blade is formed of particularly shaped cutting surfaces such that the cutter blade permits use of a series motor without stalling or jamming by wedged pieces between the blade and bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary cutting blade food processors, which operate in the area of 2,000 rpm between mixers and blenders, have come into wide use. Rotary blade food processors are old in the art and are available for commercial use as large, high capacity machines with induction motors. Even the kitchen appliance food processor may use induction motors and the use thereof has resulted in an expensive and heavy unit. Because of the success of such a unit, it was inevitable that a lighter weight, cheaper motor arrangement would appear and it has in the use of a geared down series motor. Because induction and series motors have substantially different performance characteristics, particularly concerning speed regulation and torque, the type of blade normally used with induction motor processors is marginal when used on a series motor powered procesor. The difficulty with a conventional blade, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,022 and 3,491,818, is that they either require limited size blades not completely sweeping the bowl or require the use of a substantially constant curve relative to the side of the bowl permitting jamming. If used with induction motor processors, such blades may be adequate but their use is marginal when used in a small series motor powered food processor. With such normal blade structure having the constant curve relationship or even multiple curves, relatively large pieces of food can be created to wedge and stall an induction motor without excessive reaction on the base. A small series motor driven blade which has a very high stall torque will not stall on wedge pieces, it simply slows down and keeps going, sliding the wedged piece around the bowl thus resulting in neither stalling or cutting but causing the entire processor to move or "walk" on the counter. Thus, double curved cutting edges are common in rotary food processors. However, there is need for a specific blade that is compatible for use with a small series motor, that allows the use of a smooth inner surface bowl for more easy cleaning, and that allows for efficient mincing or cutting at processor speeds of 1,500-2,400 rpm while doing this over the entire inner surface of the bowl.